Mementos
by trekumy
Summary: Un recuerdos de esos momentos felices, de esas personas que ya no regresarán... Una charla significativa entre los dos que quedaron; Shintaro y Ene. -One-shot-


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin. La imagen que uso como portada tampoco es mía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretener un rato a mis lectores. Muchas gracias por estar aquí._

 _ **Aviso:** Este one-shot es un regalo de cumpleaños a TanetaOno. Espero que sea de tu agrado._

* * *

 **Mementos.**

–¡Amo dese prisa, tenemos que ir con los demás!

–Dile a Momo que te lleve... Hoy no pienso ir...– murmuró dándose vuelta en la cama.

–¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡No sea vago!– él la ignoró, cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana –Si insiste en no levantarse, borraré su preciada carpeta de...

–No me importa– murmuró el chico sonriendo debajo de las sábanas –. Mi carpeta está a salvo en un pendrive– informó.

–Pero ese pendrive podría romperse o borrarse...– comentó ella con autosuficiencia.

–Lo sé, por eso hice unos veinte respaldos más, que están escondidos por ahí...

–¡Puedo encontrarlos!– aseguró ella arremangándose.

–No tienes un cuerpo físico para buscarlos, y aunque pidieras ayuda, no están escondidos sólo aquí... Nunca los encontrarás todos.

–¡Ahh! ¡No se atrevería amo!– exclamó sorprendida.

–Ya me atreví Ene, ahora no tienes poder sobre mí– se abrazó a la almohada –. Haz lo que quieras, no pienso salir hoy.

–¡Tiene que haber algo!– exclamó y comenzó a navegar entre las carpetas.

Su tonto amo había pensado esta vez, lo extraño era que no se le hubiera ocurrido respaldar su pervertido material antes... Ordenó el contenido de la máquina por fecha, allí había archivos muy antiguos... Pero un audio en particular, uno titulado " _cosa . wav_ " llamó su atención, tenía más de dos años de antigüedad, por lo que era anterior a su llegada a esa máquina. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Al analizar su ruta de acceso lo entendió, era uno de esos archivos ubicado dentro de carpeta tras carpeta con nombres aleatorios y poco llamativos. Se sintió un poco tonta por aún no conocer el cien por ciento del contenido de una máquina en la que había vivido tanto tiempo. Era como si de pronto descubrieras una puerta secreta en la casa donde naciste.

–¡Ya lo encontré!– chilló con toda la intención de que él la escuchara.

–¿Qué encontraste?– preguntó Shintaro monótonamente, fingiendo indiferencia.

–Algo muy antiguo que le dará mucha vergüenza al amo... Créame, no quiere escucharlo... ¡Así que salga de esa cama!– inventó aquello ya que no tenía idea de qué contenía ese archivo.

–Me da lo mismo, nada de lo que hay en esa computadora hará que me levante.

Infló sus mejillas molesta, faltaba casi una semana para la fecha en que murió Ayano, y "su amo" ya había comenzado a dejarse ganar por la depresión, todos los años era igual –¡Usted lo pidió, amo~~!– canturreó subiendo el volumen al máximo y dándole al botón _play_ sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una suave música se escuchó, Ene pudo reconocer esa canción, era bastante vieja, solía tenerla en su mp3 en el pasado. Increíblemente sólo con aquello logró que Shintaro se sentara en la cama.

–Cierra eso de inmediato– le ordenó sombríamente.

–No~~– negó burlonamente mostrándole la lengua, cuando él se levantó arrojando las mantas a un lado y caminó hacia la máquina ella se abrazó al cursor –¡No permitiré que lo cierre!

Apenas él llegó a la computadora, se pudo escuchar una aburrida voz en la grabación.

– _Sigo sin entender el por qué de la música_ – era al voz de Shintaro, no había dudas.

– _Es para darle un acompañamiento a lo que leeremos_ – respondió alguien más...

Ambos reconocieron aquella voz... Ene dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados, mientras que Shintaro no fue capaz de apretar la combinación de teclas que cerraría el reproductor de audio.

– _Recuerda que editaremos este audio, así que la música se escuchará cortada y quedará aún peor_ – volvió a hablar el Shintaro del pasado.

– _Ohh... No había pensado en ello_ – Rió levemente Ayano, se escucharon unos ruidos y la música dejó de sonar.

– _¡No entiendo esta estupidez! ¡No alcanza con las tareas usuales, ahora inventan estos trabajos de integración!_ – Ene se erizó por completo, al escucharse a sí misma en la grabación... Entonces por eso se le hacía tan familiar lo que escuchaba...

– _Yo creo que es una gran idea_ – resonó esa suave y dulce voz masculina –. _Y tuvimos mucha suerte en poder elegir a Ayano y Shintaro como compañeros de equipo._

Ene cubrió su boca mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Corrió a esconderse detrás de la ventana del reproductor y allí continuó escuchando mientras las lágrimas caían libremente.

Shintaro ni siquiera notó aquello, no podía levantar la mirada, pero tampoco podía detener la grabación, se quedó sentado en su silla, frente al ordenador, recordando aquel momento.

– _Como digas..._ – murmuró Takane un poco más calmada – _¡Vamos a darnos prisa y terminemos con esto de una vez!_

– _Entonces comenzará Shintaro, luego yo, luego Takane y por último Haruka_ – enumeró Ayano, se escucharon un par de " _Ajá_ " en señal de asentimiento.

– _Silencio, voy a comenzar_ – era la voz de Shintaro – _. Los paquidermos o pachydermata por su etimología; piel gruesa, son un antiguo orden de mamíferos placentarios, ahora en desuso, que agrupaba los elefantes o proboscídeos, rinocerontes o perisodáctilos e hipopótamos o artiodáctilos_ – hizo una pausa luego de que se escuchara un sonido, pero continuó segundos después – _. Los paquidermos, como su nombre indica, tienen en común la posesión de una piel muy gruesa, además de un gran tamaño y elevado peso, características todas ellas fruto de convergencia evolutiva_ – se detuvo unos segundos para luego elevar su tono de voz – _. ¡¿Por qué abriste ese paquete mientras leía?! ¡Seguramente se escuchó en la grabación!_

– _Lo siento, tenía hambre_ – el chico estaba claramente comiendo mientras hablaba.

– _Seguro quedó perfecta, ¡es mi turno!_ – Ayano se escuchaba muy emocionada.

– _¡Espera un momento!_ – se escuchó como varios paquetes se abrían – _Ahora sí_ – avisó Haruka, de fondo se escuchó un gruñido, sin dudas de Takane.

– _Los elefantes o elefán...tidos, e-le-phan-ti-dae... Son una familia de mamíferos... ¿placentarios?_ – Ayano detuvo su lectura unos segundos y no continuó hasta que Shintaro hizo un sonido de asentimiento – _Del orden probo... probosci...dea. Antiguamente se clasificaban, junto con otros mamíferos de piel gruesa, en el orden, ahora inválido, de los paquidermos... pa... pachyder... ¡Ahh no puedo!_ – exclamó lo último lastimeramente – _¡¿Por qué estas palabras son tan complicadas?!_

– _Porque esta tarea es una estupidez..._ – murmuró Takane por lo bajo.

– _La palabra es pachyrdemata, ¿entiendes?_ – preguntó Shintaro, luego de unos segundos continuó – _Vuelve a leer a partir de aquí, lo juntaré todo en la edición._

– _¿De aquí?... Bien..._ – se la escuchó respirar hondo – _Ahora inválido de los paquidermos pachyrde...mata..._ – rió levemente como si hubiera ganado una batalla – _Existen hoy en día tres especies y diversas subespecies. Entre los géneros extintos de esta familia destacan los mamuts... ¡Sí, lo logré!_

– _¡Eso es Ayano, felicitaciones!_ – festejó Haruka.

– _Supongo que es mi turno_ – dijo Takane de mal humor.

– _Así es, no lo arruines_ – se escuchó decir a Shintaro.

– _¡Cállate idiota, lo haré mejor que tú!_

– _Lo dudo..._ – se la escuchó gruñir – _Te gano en todo y lo sabes._

– _Por favor Shintaro no seas malo con Takane..._ – esa era Ayano intentando apaciguar el ambiente como siempre.

– _Tranquila Takane, sé que lo harás bien_ – aseguró Haruka.

– _¡Grrr!_ – murmuró molesta, y se aclaró la garganta logrando que todos hicieran silencio – _Los rinocerótidos o... ¿rhinocerotidae? ¡Quién les pone esos nombres! Del griego... ¡¿Cómo se lee esto?! ¡Arghhh que estupidez!_

– _¡Sabía que lo arruinarías!_ – exclamó Shintaro.

– _¡No arruiné nada!_

– _Creo que a Takane le tocó lo más difícil_ – comentó suavemente Haruka – _. Tal vez si quitamos esa parte..._ – sugirió.

– _El mío también era muy difícil, pero al menos no tuve que leer en griego_ – comentó Ayano.

– _¡Es todo culpa del idiota, él me dio la parte más complicada!_ – se quejó Takane.

– _Eso no es cierto, el problema es que para ti, todo es complicado..._ – se escuchó un silencio de unos pocos segundos – _¿Por qué me miran así...? ¡Al diablo! Lee todo de nuevo excepto por esta parte._

– _¿Todo de nuevo? Pff... Está bien..._

– _¡Vamos Takane, tú puedes!_ – la animó Haruka quien nuevamente estaba hablando con la boca llena.

– _Los rinocerótidos o rhinocerotidae, conocidos con el nombre de rinocerontes, son una familia de mamíferos... placentarios... del suborden_ – se la escuchó bostezar – _, ceratomorfos perteneciente al... orden de... los perisodáctilos..._ – cada vez leía más lento hasta que de pronto no se escuchó nada más.

– _Continúa..._ – le indicó Shintaro luego de unos diez segundos de espera.

– _No creo que pueda..._ – se escuchó la tímida voz de Haruka.

– _¡No me digas que se durmió!_ – gritó Shintaro.

– _Por favor, baja la voz..._ – pidió Haruka, de fondo se escuchaba la respiración profunda de Takane – _Yo terminaré su parte... De todas formas la mía era muy corta._

– _Aww... ¡Qué ternura!_ – exclamó Ayano.

– _Sólo yo acepto hacer equipo con ustedes..._ – murmuró Shintaro resignado – _Está bien, lee su parte... Puedes dejarla en la cama, debe pesar_ – sugirió.

– _No es necesario, me gusta abrazarla_ – comentó el chico alegremente – _. Voy a leer; Actualmente existen cinco especies: el rinoceronte blanco y rinoceronte negro en África; y el rinoceronte de Java, rinoceronte de la India y el rinoceronte de Sumatra en Asia._

– _¡Muy bien Haruka, quedó genial!_ – lo felicitó Ayano.

– _Ahora sólo falta que leas tu parte y terminamos._

– _Los hipopotámidos o hippopotamidae son una familia de mamíferos artiodáctilos que sólo cuenta con dos especies actuales, el hipopótamo común; hippopotamus amphibius, y el hipopótamo pigmeo Choeropsis liberiensis_ – terminó de leer – _. ¿Creen que haya quedado bien?_

– _Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo_ – comentó Shintaro.

– _Entonces detendré la grabación_ – dijo Ayano antes de que el audio, finalmente terminara.

Un silencio absoluto inundó la habitación... Shintaro permaneció varios minutos inmóvil, navegando en sus recuerdos... Había sido una buena época, lástima que él nunca supo aprovechar lo que tenía... Cuando se sintió con fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, miró su monitor, Ene no estaba en ningún sitio, lo cual era extraño. Usando el ratón, movió la ventana del reproductor y la encontró detrás de él, abrazada a sus rodillas con su cabeza escondida.

–Ene, ¿qué sucede?– preguntó monótonamente, aún no se recuperaba del todo.

–¿A-Amo...?– preguntó ella levantando la cabeza para verlo –Lo siento... No debí poner esa grabación sin saber lo que contenía...– murmuró, él no entendió por qué se parecía tan triste... Era extraño ver esa expresión en su rostro.

–No importa– se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse sonriéndole levemente –. No recordaba esa grabación... Iba a borrarla luego de entregar la tarea, por lo visto olvidé hacerlo.

–Amo, usted... ¿Fue feliz en esa época...?– preguntó levantándose y acercándose más a la pantalla.

–Pues...– murmuró pensativo, ¿cómo explicarlo? –Fue una época muy feliz... Pero como habrás notado en la grabación, yo no era capaz de disfrutarla.

–¿Por qué no?– preguntó nuevamente, su misión era sacarlo adelante, tal vez si él era capaz de comprender su pasado, podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

–Estaba bien así... Eso creía...– murmuró –El mundo era tan aburrido, sentía que no había nada en él que pudiera afectarme. Tenía el corazón dormido o algo así... Era un completo idiota...– finalizó volviendo a bajar la mirada.

–Podría...– Ene se pegó a la pantalla –¿Podría hablarme de ellos... De sus amigos...?

–¿Las tres personas de la grabación?– ella asintió –Creo que ya has escuchado hablar mucho acerca de Ayano a sus hermanos.

–Pero quiero conocer el punto de vista del amo– le dijo intentando mostrarse alegre.

–Nunca la entendí– negó viéndola –, Ayano era una gran chica, dulce, amable, alegre... Y tenía ideas muy raras...– Ene rió ante lo último, debía admitir que Shintaro tenía un poco de razón en aquello –Ella... Creo que me quería más de lo que merecía, nunca hice nada por hacerla sentir bien, nunca le di una palabra de afecto o gratitud... Nunca me preocupé por lo que sentía o lo que pensaba... No fui capaz de percibir que algo le pasaba... Nunca esperé que hiciera algo como... Aquello...

–Nadie lo esperaba– aseguró ganándose una mirada interrogante de él –. ¡L-Lo digo por sus hermanos! ¡Ellos tampoco fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que algo malo sucedía!– se calmó cuando lo vio asentir –Pero... No la odiabas... ¿Cierto?

–Claro que no– negó –. No odiaba a Ayano, al contrario...– miró a otro lado –Le temía, por eso intentaba alejarme...

–¿Le temía...?– preguntó desconcertada.

–Ese aburrimiento del que te hablé antes... Llámalo inercia si quieres, me quejaba pero al mismo tiempo quería mantenerme así, en ese aburrimiento... Todo lo que intentara sacarme de ese estado me asustaba... Y cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella... Aquello no era aburrido, no sabía como reaccionar... Así que intentaba alejarla, pero ella no se iba...– se preocupó al verlo esconder su rostro tras sus manos –Llegue a creer que nunca se iría...

–Lo siento... No debí preguntar...– murmuró sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran, las cuales secó de inmediato cuando él levantó la cabeza –¿Q-Qué hay de los demás...?

–¿Te refieres a Takane y Haruka?– preguntó intentando recomponerse, ella asintió –Ambos eran buenos amigos... Ayano se encariñó mucho con ellos y me arrastró a cada salida juntos... Almuerzos, secciones de estudios, el regreso a casa luego de la escuela...

–¿Le molestaba pasar tiempo con ellos?– en algún momento su misión altruista para animarlo se había convertido en un cotilleo barato con la única finalidad de saciar su curiosidad.

–No... Me alegra que ella me haya regalado nuevos amigos– sonrió nostálgicamente –. Aunque mi relación con Takane era como...– se quedó pensativo sin encontrar la definición adecuada.

–¿Como conmigo?– preguntó ella, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida –L-Lo digo por como peleaba con ella en el audio...

–Es un poco así– concedió –. Peléabamos casi todo el tiempo, creo que nos parecíamos un poco... Competíamos en videojuegos, y en mal carácter... Pero sólo en lo último me podía ganar– rió burlonamente.

–¡No digas eso, idiota!– le gritó dejándose llevar por el insulto –¡Me refiero a que... ehh!– miró a todos lados nerviosa –¿Realmente era tan mala en videojuegos?

–Claro que no– negó sonriendo de lado –. Era buena, muy buena... Pero yo era mejor– Ene hizo una mueca de molestia ante lo último –. Sin embargo no he encontrado mejor compañero de juegos en todo este tiempo...

–¡Dice eso porque no ha jugado contra mi!– exclamó ella de inmediato fingiendo molestia, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y sus mejillas apenas sonrosadas.

–Sí sí, Ene... Lo que digas...– rió al verla inflar las mejillas –Supe de la muerte de Takane un par de días después de que sucedió... Aún no logro entenderlo– comentó logrando que ella cambiara su expresión y volviera a prestarle atención –. Incluso he investigado al respecto, no hay forma de que su enfermedad cause la muerte, sin importar qué tan grave sea el ataque... Algo más debió suceder... Pero para ese entonces me aislé, y olvidé el asunto...– comentó lo último pensativo.

–Vaya...– murmuró ella bastante conmovida, su muerte le había afectado de alguna forma... Desde que todo sucedió, sintió que había desaparecido del mundo sin que nadie lo notara... Imaginaba que su abuela lo habría sufrido mucho... Pero creía que era la única persona que aún la recordaba –¿Y qué hay de Haruka?

–Haruka era mi mejor amigo... De alguna forma nuestra relación se volvió muy cercana... Era difícil no abrirse con alguien tan inocente y sincero– Ene sonrió con nostalgia –. Él sufría una extraña enfermedad cardíaca... Sufría ataques esporádicos que lo debilitaban más y más– ella asintió –. Unos meses antes de esa grabación, en una ocasión que estuvo hospitalizado luego de uno de sus ataques, lo visité y él me contó algo...

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó ella viéndolo con intriga.

–Que moriría en menos de un año...

–¡¿Q-Qué?!– preguntó casi sin aliento, Haruka jamás le habló de eso.

–Sólo su familia y yo lo sabíamos... No quería contárselo a Ayano y Takane, decía que no soportaría preocuparlas de esa forma, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien...

–Oh... cielos...– murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Él me pidió que cuidara de Takane cuando ya no estuviera.

–¿E-Eso... Le pidió?– apoyó sus manos en el cristal, Haruka había pensado en ella incluso en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Él asintió –Es una pena que nunca pude cumplir mi promesa...– murmuró.

Tragó duro –Si ella no hubiera muerto... Amo, ¿usted...?

–Me habría esforzado por cumplir esa promesa– asintió –. Nunca lo había pensado, pero... Supongo que en ese caso no habría podido aislarme de la forma en que lo hice...

Ene permaneció en silencio, ella le prometió a Ayano cuidar de él, por eso estaba allí, y él le prometió a Haruka cuidar de ella... Y aunque no lo supiera, todo ese tiempo lo había hecho...

–Amo...– lo llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos permanecieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos –Algún día le contaré mi historia– aseguró.

–Habías dicho que eso nunca pasaría– comentó levantándose y dirigiéndose al perchero.

–Cambié de opinión– sonrió –. ¿Va a salir a algún lado, amo?– preguntó al verlo ponerse su chamarra roja.

–Creo que estoy de ánimo para visitar a los demás– comentó tomando su celular –. ¿Vienes?

–¡Yey!– festejó pasándose al aparato.

Después de tantas tragedias y dolor, no estaba sola, y era capaz de alegrar la vida de alguien. Saber que su existencia tenía un sentido, que aún sin un cuerpo físico continuaba con vida en los recuerdos de una persona, era suficiente motivo para sentirse afortunada.

Y aunque aún desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo... Agradecía la segunda oportunidad que se le había dado.

 **FIN.**

Dedicado a la señorita TanetaOno, feliz cumple, y muchas gracias por darme la inspiración para escribir esto.


End file.
